Once again
by WoahWaitWhat
Summary: Shinobu and Nowaki are in the same bar when they notice each other. Shinobu's there to get laid and Nowaki's not really sure why he agreed to join Tsumori to a gay bar. Thing's heat up and the rest is the story. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu hadn't always dressed in so much black. He used to not know how to dance. Shinobu hadn't always hit the club at least once every two weeks. He didn't always bring a stranger back to his apartment. Nope, before that he was a pretty average nineteen year old. But the moment Miyagi announced he was going to have a child with Risako? His perfect life- the college scholarship, the nice enough girlfriend, the happy family- was thrown completely out of the window. The way Shinobu saw it was if he had no one to truly impress why should he? Marriages failed all the time, sure, but a baby? Those things were much more binding.

Shinobu shuddered at the thought and wrapped his jacket closer around himself. He sighed seeing that the line for Slur, the club, would be moving much slower as a whole group of underage kids got caught with fake ids.

* * *

Inside that very same bar, Nowaki sighed into his drink wondering why he'd agree to come. As soon as they arrived, Tsumori had ordered him some strange drink then proceeded to the dance floor. Speaking of, Nowaki scanned the dance floor for his senpai, blushing at the sight in front of him. There in the middle of the club was Tsumori practically humping the man he was with. Desperate for something else to focus on he watched everyone dancing. Many guys had already asked him to dance, just as Tsumori said they would. Nowaki was very handsome and Tsumori made sure to frequently tell him so. He just figured the right guy hadn't asked him yet. And he knew because he'd already spied a lot of 'right guy's.

Nowaki's eyes landed on one couple in particular. One was a tall man with dark skin and long dreads but Nowaki was paying more attention to his partner. The other was small and blonde, probably just barely old enough to enter a club, who was moving his hips in a way that could shame Shakira any day. As Nowaki watched him the word tease came to mind. The boy would run his hands over the other man or dance closer just to swing away when the man went to grab him. Nowaki smirked lightly and took another drink of his fruity little whatever it is. Just then the boy caught his eyes and Nowaki had to fight not to choke on his drink as the blonde winked while gently grinding on the other man.

Nowaki looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. He downed the rest of his drink and started to calm down a bit. That was until the cute blonde was in front of him saying something that was drowned out by the loud bass of what was currently playing.

Nowaki pointed to his ear as he said, "I can't hear you."

The blonde smirk and stood on his tip toes to reach Nowaki's ear. "I asked if you wanna dance."

"Oh, erm," Nowaki's eyes flickered over to where Tsumori was now dancing with two men. Shaking his head he looked back to the expectant blonde. "I'd love to. My name's Nowaki by the way."

"Shinobu. Nice to meet ya." Shinobu automatically stepped back when Nowaki rose because the guy wall tall. Regaining his composure he flashed Nowaki a smile and led the way to the dance floor.

Nowaki was a fairly good dancer for his size. However ever now and then he'd bump or step on someone else. Shinobu didn't mind too much though, because whenever he did a delicious blush would tint his cheeks.

Shinobu was, possibly, the greatest dancer Nowaki had ever seen. Sure he'd seen him from the bar earlier. But this was different because Shinobu was up close and dancing with him now. He danced just so close to Nowaki without actually touching him. It irritated Nowaki a little but if anything it motivated him to throw it back to Shinobu. Swinging in close just so he could lean out of reach when Shinobu came close. Shinobu raised his eyebrows and Nowaki smirked.

At one point in their dancing the clubs lights dimmed and as a new started more people crowded onto the dance floor. White spot lights scanned the dancers and everyone cheered.

"I love this song," Shinobu said and Nowaki realized that suddenly he was much closer. Of course so was everyone else around them as people flocked to the floor. The song was slow and hypnotic but easy to move to.

"I don't recognize it." Shinobu would occasionally brush against Nowaki or his hand would flit across Nowaki's chest. Nowaki didn't know if it was intentional or if it was the lack of space issue. He really didn't mind either way.

They continued to dance and Nowaki watched Shinobu move. The blond was coated in a faint layer of sweat that shimmered whenever a spot light hit him. Nowaki felt whatever was holding him back slowly dwindling away. Shinobu kept making faces that could only be called erotic while moving closer and closer to Nowaki. And his eyes. Those grey pools were filled with lust that had Nowaki drowning. Then Shinobu filled the space between them and ground his arousal into Nowaki's. Nowaki growled and leaned down, connecting their lips. Shinobu didn't seem to mind, his eyes glinting dangerously before closing. He smiled flirtatiously against Nowaki's lips then ground himself against Nowaki.

Shinobu broke the kiss first leaning back and Nowaki watched as Shinobu kept dancing the club lights once again changing with the song, drenching everyone in red. Whatever the song was had bass that vibrated through everything in the club.

Shinobu spun around and danced against Nowaki's chest. He felt Nowaki's hands rest on his hips as he swung his hips deeper than he'd ever dared before. That is until his eyes caught three people making their way to exit the club. He ran his hand over Nowaki's arm, across his shoulders, running up his neck, then to his hair where he grabbed a handful. Tugging lightly until he could crane his neck and speak into Nowaki's ear.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" he pointed to Tsumori, who was in fact leaving the club with the two other men.

"Yes it is." Nowaki frowned and muttered, "He's my ride too." All the while they had never stopped dancing.

"Well you know..," Shinobu released Nowaki's hair and spun around, pressing flush against Nowaki. "If you need a place to stay my house is right down the street." Shinobu's voice dripped with suggestion. He bucked into Nowaki again the continued, "If you wanted to, of course. " Shinobu trailed kisses down Nowaki's throat. He continued to dance waiting for a response.

Nowaki knew full well what would happen if he went home with Shinobu. His brows furrowed slightly, "Would you mind?"

Shinobu looked up at him then, "Would you want to?"

Nowaki had trouble hiding his moan as Shinobu circled his hips on Nowaki's. "Mm god yes but you-?"

Shinobu cut him off by kissing him on the mouth. "Would I be offering if I didn't want to?"

Nowaki considered this and relaxed, "Well alright then."

* * *

A/N

There will be another chapter! It'll be up sometime later this week or next, depending on how much time I have to type it up.

Reveiws please? This is my first story and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is welcomed and duly noted.

Thanks for reading to end!

-W,W,W


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit!" Shinobu cursed as the keys missed the lock again.

"Want me to?" Nowaki was leaning onto Shinobu and nibbling on his earlobe as Shinobu fought to get the door open.

"No I got it," Shinobu jerked the door open and stepped through, Nowaki following. Nowaki pushed Shinobu into the nearest wall while attacking his neck. Shinobu knew he wouldn't still be standing if it weren't for the wall behind him. Nowaki started to trail open mouthed kisses over Shinobu's pulse, feeling the other's moan on his lips. Shinobu fought to regain his voice and said, "Strip."

"Gladly," Nowaki mumbled against Shinobu's skin slipping his shirt off his shoulders after undoing the rest of the buttons. Shinobu followed suit throwing his t-shirt off somewhere down the hallway. Nowaki rushed back and ravaged Shinobu's mouth. Meanwhile he worked to remove Shinobu's jeans. Shinobu kicked them off as he clinged on to Nowaki's shoulders. "We need to… my bedroom."

Nowaki hummed in agreement and continued moving down the hall while still moving his hands across Shinobu's body. Shinobu motioned to one of the doors and opened it. They walked in and Shinobu tugged Nowaki's pants. Getting the idea Nowaki pulled them off, his underwear falling too.

He turned back to Shinobu and watched the small man step out of the boxers pooled around his ankles. There was a brief moment where hesitation flickered across his face. He shrugged off whatever it was and crawled onto the bed, ass in the air, before turning back to Nowaki and spread his legs. Nowaki took a moment to admire the other. His body was slim and illuminated in the moonlight looked something otherworldly with his flushed arousal standing tall.

"Well?" Shinobu bit his lip a little as he was unsure of himself. Nowaki moved forward crashing into Shinobu, forcing him on his back. He kissed with such a passion that any of Shinobu's doubts were wiped out. He rubbed their heated erections together ripping a moan from Shinobu's throat. Nowaki hand caressed Shinobu's inner thighs while he took his time removing his tongue from the other's mouth to move to his neck. Shinobu dragged his nails down Nowaki's back and moaned loud not knowing what else to do with himself.

Nowaki moved away from the boy's neck to his chest, licking the tight buds roughly. Shinobu mewled and pushed lightly on Nowaki's broad shoulders. "More," He moaned as Nowaki moved down trailing small bites down his chest and around his navel.

Nowaki came to rest his head against the inside of one thigh. He ran his hand across the other and Shinobu hummed in his throat. Nowaki blew lightly on his erection and watched the shudder that passed through Shinobu. Gray eyes met his and Nowaki admired the way his milky chest rose and fell as shaky breaths fell from he abused lips. Nowaki held that gaze as he flicked his tongue up the boy's length, a whimper falling from Shinobu's mouth. He moved to lap at Shinobu's cock with his tongue. He engulfed the swollen member and was in the process of teasing his slit when Shinobu pulled his head up. With a crude 'pop' Shinobu fell from Nowaki's mouth. The boy leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on Nowaki's lips as he reached out blindly over his dresser. He found what he was looking for almost immediately and retrieved to bottle of lube with one hand, the other moving to Nowaki's shoulders to push him back.

"My turn," Shinobu whispered when his voice returned. He straddled Nowaki's hips while simultaneously coating his fingers with lube. Nowaki couldn't stop the smirk that grew on his lips. Surely Shinobu didn't mean to top him? That would be interesting.

Then Shinobu did something that wiped to smirk clean off his face. Shinobu impaled himself with his own fingers. Shinobu was on his knees over Nowaki, arched in pleasure from his own touch. His face however portrayed the pain he felt as he started scissoring those fingers. Small sounds of pleasure escaped from Shinobu's mouth but he didn't seem to notice. Nowaki on the other hand had momentarily forgotten how to breathe, but inhaled sharply when Shinobu cried out above him, obviously having hit his pleasure spot.

Nowaki felt useless as Shinobu finally seemed to notice him. Pausing he took Nowaki's hand with his free one and guided it to his opening. Nowaki's eye widened as he realized what the other was asking for. He slowly pushed his middle finger in to join the other fingers.

"Mmm," Shinobu moaned past the bottom lip he had bitten to keep from crying out. "Like that." Shinobu had the lube in hand and popped it opened with his teeth. Nowaki back out his hand and thrust in again with Shinobu causing him to squeeze the lube to hard. Cursing he wiped up the excess and tossed the bottle off the bed. Nowaki's hand brushed against Shinobu's prostate on the next thrust and Shinobu cried out loud and unrestrained. When he'd recovered he removed his hand and Nowaki's. He then took his lubed hand to Nowaki's length and worked him a bit. When Shinobu deemed him ready he looked up at Nowaki as if for permission. Still on his back Nowaki nodded.

Shinobu took a deep breath and lowered himself onto Nowaki. He bit his lip again and muffled his moan. Nowaki noticed this and tugged his lip free.

"It s okay." Shinobu nodded and raised himself plunging back down with a loud cry. And then Shinobu was riding Nowaki hard. Nowaki gripped Shinobu's hips and met each fall with a thrust. Shinobu could feel him getting deeper until-

"Mm, Nowaki!" Shinobu's voice cracked and Nowaki moaned low as he hit Shinobu's prostate. He angled himself and repeatedly hit the spot making Shinobu moan over and over again, unashamed each time.

Shinobu knew he wasn't going to last much longer and reached down to stroke himself. Nowaki was completely captivated by the sight of Shinobu riding his cock, masturbating and moaning loud. When Nowaki came it was like his orgasm was ripped from his body. Riding the last waves of his orgasm he heard Shinobu shout and opened his eyes to see the boy spilling into his hand.

Shinobu slumped forward to exhausted to move. He was sure if Nowaki hadn't moved him he'd have fallen asleep in that position. The last thing he remembered that night was snuggling closer to Nowaki as strong arms embraced him.

A/N; What's this? WWW has updated? That's amazing! Sorry for the wait but I lost my inspiration for this story for like a week. Which isn't a good excuse in the least because it was pretty much already done.

So that's The End! Tell me what you think? Even if it's negative (especially if you think it will help me.)


End file.
